Mickey Mouse Adventures (Disney) 10
Mickey Mouse and Goofy are out flying an plane when an flying automobile passes them in the air. The auto goes into a cloud, but when Mickey goes to investigate the auto is not there. The head back to the airport to speak to Colonel Doberman who at first does not believe him until Goofy proves it with a photo he took up in the sky. Mickey and the Colonel go back up in the plane to search for the car in the sky. When the find him, the old man in the plane tells Mickey to leave him alone and takes off faster than Mickey can fly. Back at the airport, the Colonel asks Mickey to keep the a car a secret, but to hunt him down and get his formula on making the car fly. Mickey and Goofy go back up in the plane to search. They see a black cloud in the sky, but realize it is a piece of land that is floating in the sky. When they fly above it, the see the scientist's lab which is floating in the sky. Once he was found out, the scientist invites Mickey and Goofy on to the lab. He introduces himself as Doctor Einmug and explains his formula to his guests. Doc explains that if people get his formula that it would be used for bad thing like war. Mickey and the Doc take a trip in the flying car to demonstrate it, but while up there, they encounter Pete, who convinces them that he is a reformed man and that crime does not pay. The Doc invites Pete back to his lab also. While there, Doc slips too much information about how it works and where the formula is kept. Pete schemes a plan in form of a game to get Goofy, Doc and Mickey tied up so that he could still the formula. The Doc secretly did not trust Pete, so he had changed the machine to need a new set of chemicals at a set time. If it did not get it, the machine would stop working and piece of land would crash to the ground destroying everything on it. While Pete is waiting for the formula save to automatically unlock, Mickey figures a way to get free and stops Pete. Mickey runs to the machinery and adds the new chemicals just in time. Once untied, Doc and Goofy follow Mickey to get rid of Pete. Doc calls down to the Colonel and invites him up to the lab. The Doc preceeds to tell them that he can not give the formula because the world is not ready for his invention. Mickey, Goofy and Colonel leave the lab talking about the Doc going to another planet. Once gone, Mickey and the Colonel discuss that no one must know about the adventure they just had cause no one would believe them. Credits *Plot: Floyd Gottfredson *Script: Ted Osborne *Art: Bill Wright *Art: Stephen DeStefano *Writing: Stephen DeStefano Characters *Colonel Doberman *Doctor Einmug *Goofy *Mickey Mouse *Pete Category:Issues Category:Comics Category:DisneyComics Category:Mouseton Category:The Disneyverse